


Holmes Springs

by MsJuliaMontague



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJuliaMontague/pseuds/MsJuliaMontague
Summary: Irene Adler and Sherlock Holmes have been married for five years, and although they are devoted to one another, their passionate, tender and loving relationship has lost its spark. Sherlock, the world's most intelligent (and only) Consulting Detective, spends the most of his days (and sometimes nights) solving cases and catching the most clever and difficult criminals; while Irene, a former Dominatrix, spends most of her time working in an expensive bar and at their home 221B Baker Street, alone. She cooks alone, dines alone, sleeps alone (he is normally gone before she wakes up or back after she’s gone to bed), does everything alone. Finally, one day, Irene is fed up with their ponderous daily routine and decides to pay for them to undergo a week of Intensive Marriage Counselling with Dr John Hamish Watson in the seaside town of Whitby. Though Irene is keen to get their marriage back on track, Sherlock doesn't like the disruption in his seemingly perfect routine. Eventually giving in, Sherlock agrees to go, but what will be the result of the week’s events?





	1. Prologue i.e. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Adlock fans! I just wanted to say that I am new to this fandom, so I hope I fit in well. This is also my first time writing a Sherlock and Irene fanfiction. I really hope you enjoy it, as this is a completely different take on Sherlock and Irene's relationship and I am a huge romantic. This fanfiction is inspired by the 2012 film Hope Springs, starring Meryl Streep, Tommy Lee Jones and Steve Carrell. If you have not watched this film, I highly recommend you do, as it will make this fanfiction easier to understand, also it’s a good film lol. Enjoy!

Irene tried to steady her breathing as she waited nervously for the church doors to open. 'This is it' she thought excitedly, 'I'm about to marry the great Sherlock Holmes the clever detective in the funny hat...my clever detective in the funny hat' she thought again and let out a small chuckle. Suddenly, she could hear the organ begin to play, felt her father link his arm with hers and saw the doors open to a massive crowd of people sat in every row of the church...all eyes were on her and she could feel her heartbeat increase.  
"Ready?" her father whispered, glancing down at her with a small, warm smile. Irene stared determinedly down the aisle.  
"As ready as I'll ever be" she whispered back. And before she knew it, the organ had begun to play 'Here Comes the Bride' and her father began to escort her down the aisle. Everyone in the room smiled and gushed about how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a long beautiful strapless dress, with flower patterns and pearl beading on the bodes, trickling down into a light princess skirt. Her hair was elegantly into a half-up complete with long wavy curls and small pearl flower clips, finished with a tiara veil, she wore a light smoky cat eye with her usual deep red lipstick and carried a bouquet of red roses, her nails her usual seductive red. She didn't pay attention to the people watching, instead her attention was focused solely on the man with the dark brown curls stood at the altar, gazing at her lovingly.  
Once she reached the altar she handed her bouquet to Kate and her father kissed her on each cheek, then handed her over to Sherlock, both of them blushing and smiling nervously as Irene's father stood to Irene's left. The Vicar began to speak.  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today, in the sight of God and in the face of this company to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate and is not to be entered unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, and respectfully. Into this holy estate these two persons have come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now, or else forever hold their piece." the Vicar paused and the room remained quiet. Irene mentally let out a sigh of relief and turned to look at Sherlock with a warm smile. The Vicar looked down at Irene and Sherlock and continued speaking. "I require and charge you both that if either of you know any reason why you may not be lawfully joined together in matrimony, you now confess it." The Vicar paused again and both Irene and Sherlock shook their heads. The Vicar smiled and began to speak again, he turned to look at Sherlock. "Will you, take this woman, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health: and forsaking all others, will you keep only unto her, for as long as you both shall live?" The Vicar asked.  
"I will" Sherlock replied, beaming with happiness. The Vicar then turned to Irene.  
"Will you, take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health: and forsaking all others, will you keep only unto him, for as long as you both shall live?" The Vicar asked.  
"I will" Irene replied smiling just as widely as Sherlock.  
"Who gives this woman in marriage?" asked the Vicar and Irene's father stepped forward.  
"Her mother and I do" replied Irene's father as he stepped back. Irene and Sherlock turned to each other, Irene then placed her hands into Sherlock's as the Vicar began to speak once again. He turned to Sherlock.  
"Sherlock, please repeat after me: 'I William Sherlock Scott Holmes'..." The Vicar paused.  
"I William Sherlock Scott Holmes..." Sherlock repeated, mentally grimacing at the sound of his full name.  
“‘Take you, Irene Jane Adler, to be my lawfully wedded wife'..." The Vicar said.  
"Take You, Irene Jane Adler, to be my lawfully wedded wife..." Sherlock repeated.  
“‘To have and to hold'..." The Vicar said.  
"To have and to hold..." Sherlock repeated.  
“‘To love and to cherish'..." The Vicar said.  
"To love and cherish'..." Sherlock repeated.  
“‘for better, for worse'..." The Vicar said.  
"For better, for worse" Sherlock repeated.  
“‘For richer, for poorer'..." The Vicar said.  
"For richer, for poorer'..." Sherlock repeated.  
“‘In sickness and in health'..." The Vicar said.  
"In sickness and in health..." Sherlock repeated.  
“‘From this day forward, until death do us part'" The Vicar finished.  
"From this day forward....until death do us part" Sherlock finished and smiled at Irene as tears glistened in their eyes. The Vicar then turned to Irene.  
"Irene, please repeat after me: 'I Irene Jane Adler'..." The Vicar said.  
"I Irene Jane Adler..." Irene repeated.  
“‘Take you, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, to be my lawfully wedded husband'..." The Vicar said.  
"Take You, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, to be my lawfully wedded husband..." Irene repeated.  
“‘To have and to hold'..." The Vicar said.  
"To have and to hold..." Irene repeated.  
“‘To love and to cherish'..." The Vicar said.  
"To love and cherish'..." Irene repeated.  
“‘for better, for worse'..." The Vicar said.  
"For better, for worse" Irene repeated.  
“‘For richer, for poorer'..." The Vicar said.  
"For richer, for poorer'..." Irene repeated.  
“‘In sickness and in health'..." The Vicar said.  
"In sickness and in health..." Irene repeated.  
“‘From this day forward, until death do us part'" The Vicar finished.  
"From this day forward....until death do us part" Irene finished, still smiling uncontrollably.  
"May the boy come forth with the rings?" the Vicar asked, looking at a young boy who walked up to the altar with the rings. Irene and Sherlock took them from the cushion and then looked back at each other. "Sherlock, repeat after me: 'with this ring...I thee wed'" The Vicar spoke.  
"With this ring...I thee wed" Sherlock repeated, placing the ring on Irene's wedding finger.  
"Irene, please repeat after me: 'With this ring...I thee wed'" The Vicar spoke again.  
"With this ring...I thee wed" Irene repeated as she too placed the ring on Sherlock's wedding finger. As they placed their hands back together, Sherlock squeezed Irene's hands and they both smiled uncontrollably. The Vicar spoke once again, also smiling.  
"Those whom God has joined together, let no man put asunder. Because Sherlock and Irene have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and have given and pledged their loyalties one to the other, and have evidenced by the giving and the receiving of rings and joining hands" the Vicar paused for anticipation, smiled to himself and said "by the power vested in me...I now pronounce you....man and wife! You may kiss the bride."  
The whole church exploded with thunderous clapping and cheering and Sherlock wrapped his arms around Irene's waist and enveloped her in a soft, sweet kiss. Irene immediately responded and wrapped her arms around his neck. All too soon, this kiss ended, and they placed their foreheads together, closing their eyes and smiling.  
"I love you Mr. Sherlock Holmes" Irene whispered.  
"And I love you...Mrs. Holmes" Sherlock whispered back. Sherlock, then pulled his head away and held out his hand. "Shall we, my love?" Sherlock asked with a mischievous smile. Irene immediately slapped her hand into his with the same smile running across her face.  
"Yes, my love, screw the reception, let's have dinner" she replied as Sherlock laughed, getting the joke. Sherlock, again, squeezed Irene's hand as they ran up the aisle, their friends and family quickly following behind. This was going to be a very interesting life, indeed.


	2. Five Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's five years later and Sherlock and Irene are not as happy as they used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can see by the summary, it's been five years since Sherlock and Irene got married. I hope you enjoy this chapter xx

Irene's eyes shot open, her vision temporarily blurred by the collection of sleep that had gathered in her eyelids. Silently, she rubbed the sleep away and felt the space beside her. 'Empty' she thought, 'again' she thought again. Without another thought, she propped herself up on her right side and checked the clock on her chest of drawers '7:30, oh joy (!)' she thought sarcastically. She then whipped the covers back, walked to the bedroom door, grabbed her dressing gown and stomped into the kitchen to make some tea. While the kettle boiled, she walked over to the window and looked down at the people and cars passing by. "What a way to spend a Saturday morning" she sighed to herself. 

 

A loud whistling sound could be heard coming from the kitchen and Irene paced back over to the kettle, poured the warm water into the cup, placed in a tea bag, squeezed, threw the tea bag away, went over to the fridge, grabbed the milk, poured in the milk, put the milk back, stirred the hot fresh goodness and wondered over to her laptop at the desk by the window. Suddenly a quiet knock sounded against the wooden door of the apartment. 

"It's open!" Irene called out whilst still looking at the laptop. The door opened to reveal Mrs. Hudson, scuttling in with her own mug of tea.   
"Good morning, dear."Mrs. Hudson greeted with a kind smile. She walked over to the armchair that faced away from the kitchen.   
"Morning Mrs. Hudson, are you well?" Irene asked, still keeping her eyes on the screen of her laptop.   
"Oh yes, thank you. Well...the hip's aching a bit but I can cope. Anyway, how are you?" Mrs. Hudson asked. Irene looked at Mrs. Hudson.   
"I'm fine thank you." Irene replied.   
"Good, good. Is Sherlock in by any chance, I need to talk to him." Mrs. Hudson asked. Irene looked away from Mrs. Hudson and looked down at her mug of tea. She paused a moment before speaking.   
"No...I'm afraid he's not." Irene said, smiling sadly. Mrs. Hudson groaned.  
"Ooh! That man! I know he's busy being a detective and all, but he should at least find some time to spend with you, this has been going on for too long. He's not here when you wake up, he doesn't arrive home until after you've gone to bed. Then, when he is in, it's very quiet, I can't hear any marital action going on, if you get my meaning Mrs. Holmes" Mrs. Hudson grumbled, her eyes full of concern.   
"Yes, well...as you said, he is a detective and it's a very busy job." Irene argued.   
"Well that's no excuse! If were his mother, I'd give him a smack upside the head and tell him to grow a pair and actually be a good husband for once." Mrs. Hudson replied, slightly mad.   
"He is a good husband, he's just incredibly busy" Irene snapped.   
"What? Too busy to buy you a descent Anniversary gift or a birthday gift or a Christmas gift? Something that isn't household furniture? Those aren't good gifts, Irene, they're...they're...he gets you them to apparently stop you from whining. I know a good gift when I see one, and that's saying something. Even Frank would get me beautiful and expensive gifts and he was nothing but a psychotic murderer." Mrs. Hudson stated, then stood up to go back down to her own flat. "I'm sorry to end our conversation like this Mrs. Holmes, but really, if you won't sort your marriage out, then I don't know what will. You love him too much to say that he isn't being the best husband he can be. Well I say, just do it! Before it turns to chaos. I'm off now, dear, shout if you need anything." Mrs. Hudson smiled sadly.   
"I will" Irene replied. 

With that, Mrs. Hudson had gone. Irene sighed, and leant back in her chair. 'What do I do?' Irene thought. 'Mrs. Hudson's right but, I can't just say it to him, he'll deny it and call me paranoid' Irene thought again. She sighed once more, shut off her laptop, stood up, turned the TV on and sat in Sherlock's chair.   
About half an hour later, Irene's eyes were starting to get heavy, when something caught her eye.   
"Are you in desperate need to save your marriage? Do you feel lonely, bored, sad and depressed at not being able to share intimacy or happiness with your loved one? Then, call me, Dr John Watson with the number below. Book a week long appointment, save your marriage, and trust me when I say, it's not too late, your marriage can be saved if you’re willing to go to great lengths for your loved one. Call now" said the man on the TV. Irene thought to herself for a minute, then shook her head.   
"Nope, no! Irene, you're not going to take this great opportunity to save your marriage. Sherlock would never agree." Irene spoke to herself. She then stood up and made her way back to the bedroom. "Let’s just get dressed, go into the City Centre, do some shopping and then go to work" Irene said to herself again, trying to convince herself this wasn't a good idea. 

A few hours later, Irene stood behind the counter of an expensive bar. She was fully done up, complete with makeup and heels. She wore blood red cocktail dress and had her hair in vintage curls. She wore her usual blood red lipstick and dark cat eye look. The woman stood next to her was writing on a piece of paper.   
"Lily?" Irene asked, and the woman looked up.   
"Hmm?" Lily replied.   
"Do you believe that a marriage can be saved, if you haven't had intimacy in two years?" Irene asked curiously. Lily chuckled and looked back down at the sheet of paper in front of and began writing again.   
"nah. I think that once you lose intimacy in your marriage, everything goes to shit" Lily laughed. "That is, unless, your heart is in the right place and you're absolutely determined to get things in the bedroom spiced up again. Why d'you ask? You having problems with Sherlock?" Lily asked, looking up from the sheet of paper and furrowing her eyebrows. Irene looked away and started pulling on a beer lever, getting rid of the foam.  
"No, not really. I was just curious, that's all" Irene lied. Lily nodded her head, looked back down at her sheet of paper, began writing and thought nothing more of it.   
After her shift had finished, Irene made her way out to her car. Once inside the car, she reached for her phone, checked it for any messages, then put it on standby and started tapping it against her chin. She sighed and closed her eyes.   
"Irene, please tell me you're not about to do, what I think you're gonna do" Irene said to herself and opened her eyes. "Oh bloody hell!" Irene spoke again. With that, she pressed the middle button on her phone and began to type out the phone number from John Watson's television ad. 'Sherlock is going to kill you' Irene thought as she placed the phone to her ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, are you enjoying the story? If so, leave a comment and a kudo and let me know if I should keep writing this or not. Ciao for now! xx


End file.
